


Practice Makes...Well, You Know

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Community: Inuromp, Crack, Kouga/Kirara 'verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever it is those two are doing, they are doing it wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes...Well, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for inuromp, Prompt 18, "Ginta/Hakkaku" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Kirara didn’t know what she was looking at, but decided that whatever those two were doing, they were doing it wrong. She thought it would be in everyone’s best interest to go get Kouga to straighten it out.

Oblivious to the fact that they had been seen, Ginta and Hakkaku continued.

“I don’t think we’re doing this right.”

“Just try it again!”

Ginta kneeled in front of Hakkaku once again, staring at his friend’s erection. Ginta inhaled deeply and blew a steady stream of air across the tip. He prepared to repeat the action when he was interrupted by Kouga.

“I can’t believe I have to go over this with you guys again.”


End file.
